Grand Theft Auto: Underground
This page contains text from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. Grand Theft Auto: Underground is a modification for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas developed by GTA Underground team . GTA Underground is set in 3D Universe on several separate American islands. The map consists of nine fully-realized locations: Atlantis, Bullworth, Carcer City, Cottonmouth, Dunsfold, Liberty City, Midway, Vice City and San Andreas which includes Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas and countryside. Gameplay and Information The core gameplay consists of elements of third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open environment in which to move around. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, running, swimming (the first Grand Theft Auto game in which diving and swimming without drowning is possible), limited climbing, and jumping, as well as using weapons and various forms of hand to hand combat. Players can operate a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, boats, airplanes, helicopters, trains, tanks, motorcycles, and bicycles. Features and differences between Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Shops and safehouses Main articles: 'Businesses in GTA Underground, Safehouses in GTA Underground '' Every city is fully loaded out with safehouses with custom interiors from their respective games which can be bought, and with shops where the player can purchase vehicle tuning parts, junkfood, clothes, and much more. Interiors Developers have implemented the interiors from the respective games. To make them feel more SA-styled, they have adapted all of the interiors to work with SA's enex system, which means custom entering/exiting animations. 2dfx and breakable objects All of the locations have their own set of props, and even streetlights, signs, benches, and trash cans (and ofcourse more), and so developers have made all of these custom objects breakable, and gave them all 2dfx, as seen in their respective games. Airplane ticket system Too lazy to fly to a different city? No problem! GTA Underground updates the airplane ticket system so it will allow you to purchase plane tickets to and from these added locations. Businesses Main article: 'Assets in GTA Underground'' While spending time in Vice City or San Andreas, you are able to make money by purchasing assets from both games. Once you buy them, you can collect money from them by walking into a pickup. Vehicles, peds and weapons Main articles: 'Vehicles in GTA Underground, '''Weapons in GTA Underground'' GTA Underground also adds (not replaces) all of the vehicles from their respective games, and they can be modified at tuning garages, and the added vehicles will even have unique abilities such as sirens, moving engine parts, and jet gears. Plus, all of them are redone to fit in SA. Added weapons can be bought from Ammu-Nation stores in added cities, and added peds can be seen roaming their home city. Unique wanted level system GTA Underground not only adds vehicles, it will also let the correct law enforcement agencies from their respective games (in Bullworth's case we use custom stuff) chase you when you have a wanted level! Another cool feature they've added in is the Vice Squad agency, which will chase you when you have a 3 star wanted level in Vice City. Solid rooftops and buildings in Vice City and Liberty City Since in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City a lot of the buildings were simply not solid at the rooftops, developers have updated all of the rooftops so that they are and will be solid. In some places they even added extra detail and props to give these rooftops some new life. Cheat codes Main article: [[Cheats in GTA Underground|'Cheats in GTA Underground']] There game is also have extra cheat codes from their respective games to let the player have some fun! GTA Underground is shipped with a vehicle spawner which allows the player to spawn every single vehicle from the game, including the added vehicles. Collectibles *'Tags': There are 100 graffiti Tags on walls in Los Santos. *'Snapshots': There are 50 Snapshots in San Fierro. *'Horseshoes': There are 50 Horseshoes in Las Venturas. *'Oysters': There are 50 Oysters in San Andreas. *'Rampages': There are 55 Rampages in Liberty City and Vice City. *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are more than 120 Unique Stunt Jumps across the USA. *'Hidden Packages': There are 400 Hidden Packages in Liberty City and Vice City. Game Information *'Assets' — Places where the player can periodically go to collect a predetermined amount of money. *'Businesses' — There are many different types of businesses featured. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson' — The protagonist of the game. *'Cheats' — Cheat codes. *'Gang Warfare' — Gang Warfare is a tactical section of gameplay which involves taking over enemy gang territories. *'Radio stations' — The radio stations heard in-game. *'Safehouses' — All of the accessible safehouses and how to obtain them. *'Vehicles' — A list of the numerous vehicles found in the game *'Weapons' — A list of the various weapons found in the game. Gangs in GTA Underground Gangs play a big role in GTA Underground GTA Underground gives the ability to "take over" areas of the map, and recruit new members into gangs to help and defend as "bodyguards". Gang members are recognized by their clothing, tattoos, and hand signs. These are useful for two reasons: it allows police to identify a gang set or victim, and it allows gang members to interact with one another. Each gang has its own territory, indicated by street warnings, wall graffiti, or simply violence. In Los Santos, two of the four gangs are split up into different "sets". While not all sets get along, at least there's always plenty of backup available. Gang Wars & Territory Winning territory involves gang wars, so this must be done carefully. Enter the area that is eagered to control, and kill every opposing member in sight. Killing three members on foot will provoke a gang war, and the area under attack will flash red on the radar. The opposing gang will attack in three waves to defend their turf. Keep a close eye on the radar and watch where the attackers come from. They may attack unexpectedly or in large numbers, so make sure to get plenty of health and armor before starting the war. If possible, shoot from a long distances or from the rooftops. Survive the three waves and the area is taken over. The area is now highlighted green on the map, indicating the gang has gained possession over it. Similarly, other gangs may try and take back the territory; it's up to you to defend it. Gang territories to take over are available for player in Los Santos, Liberty City, San Fierro, San Andreas countryside and Vice City Recruit Others CJ can recruit other members of his gang. The number of gang members he can recruit is based on CJ's respect level, with the game-wide maximum number being seven. There's also a limited number of seats in a vehicle. A typical car can carry two to four people, whereas a coach or bus can hold all seven members. While homies are recruited, the player can get them to follow or stay put. CJ's homies will return fire to those who attack him, and shoot at rival gang members and cops. They will also participate in drive-by shootings, just like Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder demonstrate in the mission "Drive-By". Homies aren't very reliable, but they can draw fire away from CJ. CJ can also take a picture of himself with his homies. Aiming a camera at them will make them flash their gang signs. Links *GTAForums *Official Website *YouTube *Bug Tracker *Discord *VK Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Games Category:3D Universe